


In Search Of: One Omega

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Instagram, M/M, No Sex, Non Gender Specific Reader, Omega!Crowley, Romantic Fluff, Snarky Crowley, open minded reader, reader could be male or female, traditional parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: With your traditional parents always breathing down your neck and the annual family picnic coming up, you thought it would be funny to post a joke Instagram post. You really weren't expecting anyone to reply.





	In Search Of: One Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed anything in the tags! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, leave a kudos and comment! I love to hear from you!

Your family was, in a word, traditional. And since you were now a twenty-five-year-old unmated Alpha, you were certainly the black sheep of the family. Whenever you went to a family gathering they were always telling you that you were running out of time, that you wouldn't find an Omega at this point because you were 'reaching your prime'. It made you roll your eyes so hard they almost popped out of your skull. You were just so sick of hearing it over and over again. That didn't mean however that you were going to do anything about it. 

A few days before you were going to meet your family for your annual family picnic, you posted on your Instagram account a photo of yourself (a damn good one if you did say so yourself) with the caption, 'Looking for an Omega to take on a family picnic next Wednesday'. It was a joke, honest it was. You didn't have too many followers on your account and it was just for fun. Your close friends would probably find it funny. You set your phone to the side and forgot all about it until there was a ding a couple of hours later. It was a DM from Instagram. You frowned, that was odd. Things like that never happened to you. You opened it and it was a message that said, "I'll do it. Go with you to the picnic if you're still interested." You had never met the person but your account was public, so he could have found you easily enough. 

You didn't know how to answer at first. It had only been a joke but this could really work. You carefully typed a response, "I am still accepting applications. Impress me :)" You wanted this guy to know you were only fooling around. You pulled up his profile. It said his name was Crowley, which was a very interesting name. You scrolled through some of his pictures and he was a very good looking Omega. He was probably about your age, with a scruffy but well-maintained beard... he was almost a hipster type but not really. In all his pictures he was dressed in a perfectly tailored three-piece suit. You had to admit, you were quite interested just in his pictures. 

A couple of minutes later there was another notification, from Crowley, of course. It was a fucking resume. There were things there like, 'Lied about a grade to my mother once, so I can spin a story'. It made you laugh, "Your credentials are quite impressive, I would like to set up an interview... how does tomorrow morning for coffee sound?" This time there was an almost immediate response, "I'm free at eleven. Not much of a morning person."

"Sounds great to me." You told him about a coffee place that you could meet at and just like that, your breakfast date was set. You were actually kind of excited for it. It had been quite a while since you had gone out with someone in this capacity. Even if it was only to fool your family, you enjoyed the idea of it. 

The next morning you woke up much earlier than you normally do. You weren't sure what to wear because you didn't want to be trying too hard but you didn't want to seem like you didn't care. Finally, you decided on jeans and a nicer shirt that you own. You checked yourself over a bunch of times before you finally headed out to the coffee shop. You didn't really understand why you were so nervous because it was just a meetup, wasn't it? Yes, it was just to fool your family into leaving you alone. 

You walked into the coffee shop and immediately your eyes landed on the man who was tucked away in the corner, slowly sipping on a coffee. It was Crowley. You were struck with two realizations, 1) He was beautiful and the pictures he posted on Instagram did not do him justice and 2) You were severely underdressed. He was dressed in one of those perfectly tailored three-piece suits. The suit itself was black and he wore a red shirt with a black tie. It looked amazing on him. He really pulled it off. 

You walked over to him slowly, those nerves that you had pushed down bubbling just under the surface. Crowley looked over at you, his eyes not so subtly roving over your form, "Well, hello there." Holy fuck he was British? Could he get any more attractive? 

"I certainly feel underdressed." You chuckled and then sat down across from him, "You're awfully dressed up." 

"I always dress like this." He shrugged a shoulder, "You need to make a good first impression and dressed like this... I almost always do." He winked, "Do you think it's working?" He asked. 

"Oh, yes." You smiled, leaning back in your chair, "I believe it's working quite well, "Between that and your accent you're doing great actually. My mother will swoon for you." You chuckled. 

"Oh, well I would hope not. I am in a very serious relationship with you after all." He nodded seriously and then grinned at you, "Is that still a thing you would want to do?"

"Yes, I do think so. If you're willing. My family is always on my case about finding a good Omega to settle down with," He rolled his eyes, "They're all very traditional, you see." You loved your family, of course, but they were just so overbearing and obnoxious sometimes you couldn't stand it. 

Crowley listened to you and nodded slowly, "I can be incredibly submissive when I need to." He smirked and winked at you. Oh boy. That was... that should not be so attractive. Or maybe it should be. You found that all of a sudden your thoughts were fuzzy as they were all focused directly on Crowley now and the terrible, horrible, wonderful things you would do to him if given half a chance. 

"Oh, I uh-" You voice failed you, which he found incredibly amusing. 

"It's okay, we've all been there." He smirked, "So about this picnic, how should I act. Joking aside?" 

"I don't know, just be yourself? I just- you probably will be able to gauge how they feel about certain things. Again, they're very traditional." You hesitated for a second before adding quickly, "I'm not like them. I don't think an Omega should... you know." You looked over at him, "And they're not really overly traditional but they just believe I'm getting past my prime." You sighed. 

"Well, I certainly don't think so." He hummed, looking you up and down once again. You couldn't help but blush under his gaze, "So, anyway-" You cleared your throat, "I think that you'll just fine. My parents will love you." 

Crowley smiled, "Oh? Well, that's good to know. I do hope that we'll see each other more... outside of this arrangement?" 

"Are you asking me on a date?" 

"Maybe I am." He leaned forward, putting his elbow on the table to get just a little closer to you, "What do you say?"

"I think I can squeeze you into my very busy schedule," You teased, "But I don't have your number, how will we keep in touch?" Crowley smiled and gave you his number. 

Over the next few days, you and he talked almost constantly, about nothing in particular. You just enjoyed the easy banter between the two of you, he was so nice and understanding. Every day you grew to like talking to him more and more and soon, Wednesday was upon you. For the first time in your life, you were actually excited to go to a family picnic, entirely because you were going to see Crowley again. Granted, it had only been three days since you saw him last but you wanted to see him again so badly. You went to pick up Crowley up at one since the picnic started at two. 

You pulled up to his house, which was a very modest two story, but it was still a lot bigger than the two bedroom apartment you were renting. Crowley, of course, was dressed in his three-piece suit, which made you feel severely underdressed. Again. But you really weren't going to complain because he looked absolutely gorgeous. It just wasn't fair. He hopped into the car and looked over at you, "Well, hello, love." He smirked, "I'm just so excited to finally meet your family." He teased. 

You laughed, "I know, it's just been so long. You remember the story then, right?"

"How could I forget the day we met? We bumped into each other in the coffee shop and I spilled your coffee all down your front. I got you a new coffee and got your number so I could replace your shirt. The rest, as they say, is history." He grinned, "Remind me, how long ago was that now?"

"Six months if I have my dates right." He grinned. 

"Oh, how the time flies." You started driving towards your parent's house even though you didn't really want to. Even with Crowley by your side, this whole thing was a little daunting because you really had to sell this fake relationship. 

"Are you okay?" Crowley asked you after you had fallen silent, "Things were fine a minute ago."

You nodded, "I'm on edge but that's okay." He promised, "I've never been a fan of these things, you know?" 

"I understand." He said honestly, "I really, really do but this year you don't have to do it alone. You've got me. And not just because I'm pretending to be your boyfriend. I honestly like to talk to you and be around you." He smiled, "We've got this." He whispered and reached over to take your hand. 

Your breath caught in your throat. It took you a minute to find your voice but when you did you said, "I like you too."

You both were silent for a few minutes after that. It was you who broke the silence, "You wanna go on a date later? I know you asked at the coffee shop but... I wanted to ask too. And I don't necessarily mean today but maybe-"

"Yes." He said, cutting you off, "I would love that." "I'm really glad you messaged me that day. It was just a joke but... I'm really glad that you replied." 

"Me too." He looked over at you and grinned, "Let this be the start of something amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see too many nongender specific reader fics, so I went ahead and wrote one. This could easily be switched to a male!reader, so let me know if you would want to see that. Also, let me know if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
